<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be mine (because I'm sick of being alone...) by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147835">Be mine (because I'm sick of being alone...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666'>Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Rating May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{“The Dragon will return to Narnia, when the cub leave… and when the cub died, the Dragon will fly over the land, his hot breath, will be able to melt the coldest center…“</p><p>The Witch only nodded at the Phoenix´ words… even if she wanted… and right now she really wanted to kill that bird for his stupid words, she couldn’t kill him… well of course she could kill him. She could wait until he’s flying… until his wings would be wide open, and his long tail behind him… oh, he would be the most beautiful stone statue in her entirely castle… but she was not allowed to kill him.<br/>It was the oldest rule in Narnia: do not kill a Phoenix. They are responsible for the Prophecies, and some say, they are holding up the balance of Narnia…<br/>The witch didn’t know what was true, and somehow she just didn’t care… the only thing she really wanted to know was… the Prophecy that damn bird had left right now, because a Dragon was more than impossible… the last Dragon died thousands of years ago…}</p><p> </p><p> Could it be, that Susan is just as lonely as the Witch?</p><p>Could it be, that they have something more in common?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadis | The White Witch/Susan Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Prophecy of the Movies (Two Kings and two Queens,...) is not the only one...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“The Dragon will return to Narnia, when the cub leave…</em>
</p><p>
  <em> and when the cub died,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> the Dragon will fly over the land, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>his hot breath, will be able to melt the coldest center…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Witch only nodded at the Phoenix´ words… even if she wanted… and right now she really wanted to kill that bird for his stupid words, she couldn’t kill him… well of course she could kill him. She could wait until he’s flying… until his wings would be wide open, and his long tail behind him… oh, he would be the most beautiful stone statue in her entirely castle… but she was not allowed to kill him.</p><p>It was the oldest rule in Narnia: do not kill a Phoenix. They are responsible for the Prophecies, and some say, they are holding up the balance of Narnia…</p><p>The witch didn’t know what was true, and somehow she just didn’t care… the only thing she really wanted to know was… the Prophecy that damn bird had left right now, because a Dragon was more than impossible… the last Dragon died thousands of years ago…</p><p> </p><p>She sighed, and turned the dwarf next to her to stone, because he had seen her smiling slightly… she couldn’t allow anyone to see her most weak spot… yes she had one… one single, tiny, weakness… loneliness. Sometimes she hated that huge castle… she hated it, to stroll alone through her corridors… reading all her books hundreds times… and again… she even wrote a book by herself, and turned it into stone, to protect herself… someone could’ve read it, and she couldn’t let that happen…</p><p>Dreams, and Desires… she also had them… it probably should disgust her by herself…</p><p> </p><p>The years passed away, and the sky was still… just the sky… there was no Dragon… and Aslan was also still alive… angry about herself, that she was so desperate, that she even had searched up the sky…</p><p>Why was she waiting for it?!</p><p>Why was she waiting for something, that was dead thousands of years now…?!</p><p>Edmund… that stupid little child really showed up at the wrong moment… it was after she had been having a dream about a beautiful, huge, white Dragon… his back and tail had had black small horns… and then she was waken up, only to find Edmund on her throne… had he really that lack of manners?!</p><p>Her anger only grew more, when he told her, that he only came back to have more sweets… he was really there at the wrong moment…</p><p> </p><p>Were humans really that desperate for sweets?!</p><p>That was so pathetic…</p><p>But what was really amusing her… truly amusing… was that young woman’s courage to try… or to believe she could sneak into her castle in the middle of the night.</p><p>She laughed to herself, looking down at her Alpha wolf, and said: ,,Let her come in… let her believe, that everyone’s sleeping.“</p><p>Her wolf nodded, leaving her alone…</p><p> </p><p>,,You are either stupid or… tired of your life, to sneak into my castle… even if it is the middle of the night…“ Jadis said, while she was standing on her huge window.</p><p>Susan stepped out of her hiding place, and said: ,,I’m sorry… but I need to talk to you.“</p><p>Jadis turned around, scrutinizing the young woman, who was standing there… wrapped in two fur coats and without the slightest hitch of fear in her eyes… in her… damn beautiful eyes… she was curious, so she nodded: ,,Speak.“</p><p>,,Allow me to take my brother´s place as your prisoner.“</p><p>,,No. Every traitor is my property. His blood is mine.“</p><p>,,Please. He’s only 14. He doesn’t know it better… he’s my brother, and I’m responsible for him, and with that also for his actions… I could serve you, or whatever you want.“</p><p>Jadis stepped closer, and circled Susan like a tiger his prey. ,,Why would someone do such a… stupidity?!“ she asked,stopping in front of Susan.</p><p>,,Love.“ Susan said without hesitation. Without blinking… without… hate. There was no hate in those eyes, and Jadis felt a shiver down her spine at that single word…</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t say a single word for a very long time, and the moment Susan opened her mouth, she called out loud: ,,GIBRIK!!!“</p><p>A dwarf with lang black hair, and a long white beard entered the room and looked at Susan: ,,Shall I kill her?!“</p><p>,,If that would have been my wish, I would’ve done it by myself. She will change places with her little brother.“</p><p>,,Yes your majesty…“ the dwarf said, taking Susan´s arm, and turned around with her, when Jadis said: ,,And be sure, Edmund finds his way home, and that she can say goodbye to him.“</p><p>,,Yes. I will send-“ Gibrik started, and Jadis interrupted him harsher: ,,No! You will not send someone. I said, Be sure. That means, you will be make sure by yourself, Gibrik.“</p><p>,,Y-Yes… y-y-your Majesty…“ he said, and took Susan downstairs into the cellar, without giving Susan the chance to say goodbye to her brother…</p><p>,,She said…“ she started, but Gibrik only chained her at the wall of ice in the dungeons, and when he left, he lost a pice of parchment, but she didn’t say anything…</p><p> </p><p>She waited until he had left the dungeon, before she stretched out her foot and pulled the piece of parchment closer, until she could pick it up, but before she could read it, he came back with Edmund, and she quickly hid it…</p><p>,,Susan, what are you doing?“</p><p>,,My Job as your big sister, Ed. Go back to Peter and Lucy. I’m fine…“</p><p>,,No you’re not, she will kill you…“ he said, and Gibrik pulled him away, saying: ,,That’s enough…“</p><p> </p><p>She waited until she couldn’t hear her brother anymore, who yelled insults at the witch, at the wolves, and also at the dwarfs… she was about to pull out the piece of parchment again, when a cyclops entered the dungeon. He just stood there, and stared at her with his one eye…</p><p>Susan didn’t know, how long he stood there, until she heard the witch saying: ,,You should only guard her, not staring at her, you giant idiot.“</p><p>,,Yes, your majesty…“ he muttered, and left her alone…</p><p> </p><p>Finally she could pull out the piece of parchment, and looked at Runes.</p><p>,,Oh shit…“ she muttered, after she had managed to translate it, and without thinking too much, she took a deep breath, and started screaming… she screamed as loud, and as long as she could… how long she had screamed, she knew when the witch herself entered the dungeon. Her eyes were black, she grabbed Susan around her throat, pulled her up, and pushed her against the wall.</p><p>,,I am really patient, little Susan, but it is the middle of the night, and you still won’t shut up.“</p><p>,,They want to kill you…“ Susan pressed through lack of air, and the witch looked at her, with a cocked eyebrow: ,,What?!“</p><p>Susan reached in her coat, pulled out the piece of parchment, and gave it to her.</p><p>Jadis dropped her, read it, and looked down at Susan.</p><p>,,You are able to read Runes?!“</p><p>,,Yes.“</p><p>Their eyes met, and for a few seconds none of them said a single word, until Jadis just turned around, and left the dungeon. Susan took a few deep breaths, tried to fight against the upcoming unconsciousness, but lost the battle, and everything went black… it was just too much… she was dreaming about something soft, and warm… she was dreaming, that she was flying… or was she lying in two strong arms?</p><p>Perhaps the arms of death… was death even a person?</p><p>If so… she hoped it was a woman…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>tbc...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next time she woke up, she felt something soft and warm over her body, and she was lying on something similar soft, and realized that it was a fur. She opened her eyes, and immediately met the most intensive green eyes, she’d ever seen…</p><p><em>“Weren´t they black, moments ago…?“</em> she thought, and the witch got up from a chair, stepped closer, and sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>,,You’ve slept three days, and I’ve given you some of my potions, to keep you warm…“</p><p>Susan looked at her, and asked: ,,Where am I?“</p><p>,,In my private chambers…“</p><p> </p><p><em>“She… let me brought-“</em> Susan`s thought was interrupted, by a raised hand, and she looked back at the witch, who said: ,,I brought you upstairs by myself, after a group of my own dwarfs tried to kill me… so yes, you were right, with your warning, and… as much as I hate it to confess this, but I owe you something now.“</p><p>,,You… you can read minds?“</p><p>,,It’s more listening to thoughts, but yes.“</p><p>Susan nodded, and wrapped the fur tighter around her body, before she asked: ,,Is that the reason, why you didn’t just kill me?“</p><p>,,Yes… one of the reasons, actually. The other reason is that you saved my life, and I’m not running around and kill someone, who saved my life, without any background thoughts. And the other reason is… call it personal curiosity.“</p><p>,,About me?!“ Susan asked. ,,I don’t even know your name, and you are curios about me?!“</p><p>,,It’s Jadis… Queen of Narnia, and I’m more curios about the fact, that you are able to read Runes. Is it a common language in your world?“</p><p>,,No, not really… I’m just a bookworm. I read books, others don’t… and when I find a strange language in books, I learn it… or at least I´m trying to learn it…“</p><p>,,Why is someone doing such a thing as learning a language, when he or she… or you, don’t need it…?“ Jadis asked, and Susan shrugged her shoulders: ,,I don’t know… personal interest…?!“</p><p>,,Weird humans…“ Jadis muttered, before she continued: ,,But this weirdness saved my life, and like I said before… that means, I owe you something, now… and I hate it, to owe something to someone, little Queen.“</p><p>Susan was quiet for a long time, until she said: ,,The only thing is… I just don’t want to have a war… isn’t there another way? I mean sure, there is that prophecy about me, my sister, and my brothers, but… does that really mean, that it has to be exactly like that?! Do we really need that war?!“</p><p>,,If Aslan wants this war, he gets it…“ Jadis said, and added: ,,I did not write the Prophecy, little Queen.“</p><p>,,Susan… my name is Susan, and with all due respect, but I’m asking you… what do you want?!“</p><p> </p><p>Jadis looked at her, and she couldn’t deny, that tis young woman had had some courage… but it was impossible to avoid the war… especially now… she knew, she had to tell her about Edmund, and she also knew, that this would not be funny… she stood up from the bed, and walked over to her window…</p><p> </p><p>,,It doesn’t matter, what I want, Susan. The war is happening… with or without a prophecy…“ she sighed, and continued: ,,Edmund died on his way back to your family…“</p><p>,,What?! Why did you kill him?!“</p><p>,,I did not kill him!!!“ Jadis almost yelled at Susan, who stood up from the bed, and came closer: ,,Yes you did, because this is exactly what you are doing! Lying, and killing!!! You’ve sent my brother away, and now he is dead!!!“ Susan yelled back at Jadis, and slapped her.</p><p>Jadis went angry, slapped her back, but when Susan slapped her again, she pulled her closer, and without knowing why, she held her.</p><p>,,Let go of me…“</p><p>,,No…“ she said, and she held Susan even tighter, until she sank down on the floor with Susan, and let her cry…</p><p> </p><p>Why was she letting Susan do that to her…?</p><p>Why did she held that weak human… that beautiful woman… why does she allow such… close physical contact…? And why on earth does it feels just… real… and so… warm…?</p><p>And why doesn’t it bother her…?</p><p>She stroke through Susan´s hair, and felt her falling asleep… she picked her up, and laid her back down in her bed…</p><p> </p><p>,,I´m sorry…“ Susan said, after she woke up, and looked at Jadis, who was sitting on a chair in front of her, and that was the very first time, someone apologized to her, and meant it…</p><p>She didn’t reply, and she only looked at Susan for a very long time, before she said: ,,You can leave… you are no longer my prisoner, little Queen… but keep in mind… if we will stand opposite each other on the battle field… I will show no mercy…“</p><p>Without waiting for anything, Susan could say, she left the room, and went upstairs, on the highest tower, where she stepped out on a balcony… she had to take a few deep breaths. Something happened… or something was happening right now… something that could not be… something… that scares her…</p><p> </p><p>With Edmund`s death Aslan didn’t have his two Kings anymore, and the Question about the Prophecy was now… what will happen…?</p><p>She was sure, Susan would leave as fast as possible, but then she heard footsteps behind her, and she sighed: ,,Why are you still here?“</p><p>,,Because I can’t go…“</p><p>,,Of course you can… there are no chains around your feet. My wolves won’t touch you, without my command…“</p><p>,,I just want to know, what happened… to Edmund.“</p><p>Jadis turned around, and said: ,,A few of the dwarfs who tried to kill me, killed Gibrik, a few of my stags, and your Brother.“</p><p> </p><p>Susan nodded, wrapped the ice bear furs tighter around herself, and after a while she said: ,,I’m sorry that I’ve slapped you.“</p><p>,,Don´t mention it… now leave…“ Jadis said, and was about to turn around, when Susan said: ,,Why are you doing this?!“</p><p>,,Excuse me?!“ Jadis came closer, and Susan asked: ,,Why are you pushing me away? Why do you want to be always alone?!“</p><p>,,How dare you talk to me like that, little Queen?! I gave you from my potions, to prevent you from freezing to death, I’ve let you sleep in my own bed. In my private chambers. Actually I should kill you, for the things you’ve seen!“</p><p>,,Then why don't you just kill me?! Wasn't that what you wanted? Aren't we the children you want to kill to keep the prophecy from being fulfilled?!"</p><p>,,Yes, and I could kill you faster than you could say Narnia.“</p><p>,,Then why don’t you just do it? What are afraid of?“ Susan asked, and Jadis was so close now, that she had had to step back, until her back was touching the wall behind herself, and their bodies were almost touching.</p><p>,,I. Am. Not. Afraid, little Queen. Of nothing. And besides, at least I don’t need two furs to keep myself warm.“</p><p>,,Perhaps I do need that, yes. But I know that you are afraid. You are afraid of being alone. Jadis.“</p><p>At the last word, Jadis wrapped her hand around Susan´s throat, pushed her against the wall behind the young woman, and lifted her up a bit from the ground…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>tbc...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>,,Your Majesty…?“ They both looked down at Maugrimm, who looked between the two of them before he said: ,,Aslan is on his way…“</p><p>Jadis looked at Susan, tightened her grip around the woman’s throat for a second, before she dropped her… she looked down at her, and said: ,,Congratulations… the cat is coming to kill me in my own damn castle, because you wouldn’t wanted just leave… if he is fast enough. If not… I will have a cat-statue…“ And with that, she turned around, and followed her wolf downstairs. Susan coughed a few times before getting up and following Jadis down the stairs; it was more a sliding than a run, but she somehow managed to do it without falling… too hard…</p><p>,,Let her…“ she heard Jadis saying, when she had reached the throne room and five wolves were looking at her. ,,She wants to see Aslan or me dying, so let her watch.“</p><p> </p><p>Aslan himself entered the throne room a bit later, and every wolf got on full attention… their back hair stood up, and they weren’t moving a single muscle. Susan looked at Jadis, who was sitting in her throne, like it would just be a guest, and without thinking Susan stepped forward: ,,Wait! Please… this has to stop. Aslan, I’m not a Queen. Especially not because of a stupid prophecy. And neither are my siblings… you know, why I ran away… I don’t want this war.“</p><p>He looked very calmly at her, and said: ,,I’m not here to fight. I know that you didn’t ran away, just to save your little Brother, Susan Pevensie.“</p><p>She nodded, and when he looked passed her, she stepped aside, and looked at the both of them…</p><p> </p><p>,,What do you want, Aslan?“ Jadis asked, and it sounded like she had just spit out something disgusting.</p><p>He made a step forward, and said: ,,A Phoenix had spoken to me, Jadis, and I’m here to offer you something.“</p><p>Jadis looked at Susan, and at her wolves, before she said: ,,Out… all of you…“</p><p>Susan looked between the two of them, wondering what a Phoenix had to do with all this, and was about to follow the wolves, when Jadis said: ,,Not you.“</p><p>They waited until the door was closed, before Susan asked: ,,What’s going on?“</p><p>,,A Phoenix is a firebird…“ Jadis started. ,,But they don’t only fly around, unable to die naturally. It’s more like, that they are carrying the Prophecies. No one knows for sure, where they get them from, but it is the oldest rule of Narnia, that a Phoenix can not be killed. Neither by my hand, nor by another hand. Or… paw in his matter.“</p><p>Aslan cleared his throat and continued: ,,You know about the first Prophecy… but the second Prophecy I got, was about a woman, who could change something, and we believe that you are that woman.“</p><p>,,What?! Why?!“</p><p>,,Because you already changed something, Susan. You’ve changed something, the Oracle had not seen. At least the Oracle hadn’t told it the Phoenixes.“</p><p>,,An Oracle?!“</p><p>Both nodded, and Jadis said: ,,No one knows, who the Oracle is… or what… it could be the Phoenix by itself, but the only thing we knew was, that something will happen. There was the speak of a betrayal, and when I got your brother, I assumed it was his betrayal. But it wasn’t the only Betrayal, that was meant.“</p><p>,,So… the Oracle can say something about a death, or a Betrayal, but it hasn’t to be only one?“</p><p>,,Yes.“ both said at the same time, and Susan remembered something: ,,My Brother once said to me, I’ve betrayed the family, because… I am how I am…“</p><p>,,What do you mean by that?“ Jadis asked, and Susan said: ,,It was back in our world, when Peter caught me with a woman… he said, I’m not normal, and that I have marry a man some day…“</p><p>,,You humans are really weird…“ Jadis said, but before Susan could say something, Aslan said: ,,Anyway… the reason I’m here is… with Edmund is dead, you can not leave Narnia. The worlds were connected by a magical bound, but there are rules, and I have to confess, that I’ve missed one of them…“</p><p>,,None of us should die, otherwise we can’t go back?“ Susan asked, and when they both looked at her, she felt herself blushing, and said: ,,I’ve read it somewhere… it was in a book back in my world. It was another story about someone who had traveled through different worlds…“</p><p>Jadis raised an eyebrow, and there was definitely a smirk on her lips…</p><p> </p><p>,,What will happen now?“ Susan finally asked, and Aslan said: ,,If Jadis agrees, I would like to part Narnia. Two sides. Two kingdoms… the Children could live in Cair Paravel and we could either go different ways, or live together.“</p><p>Jadis was quiet for a long time, until she looked at Susan… their eyes met, and she saw something in those eyes… was that Hope? Would it be the right decision…?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>“There’s another prophecy…“</em> she thought, and Aslan looked at her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“About a Dragon…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>“I´ve also got one, that includes a Dragon… a Dragon that will melt the iciest center…“ </em>she heard his thoughts, and nodded, before she said: ,,We have a deal. You…“ she said gently to Susan: ,,… may leave, or stay… I don’t care.“ But this time… it sounded more like an offer, than anything else… but perhaps she should leave… see if Peter changed. Now that they have to stay in Narnia… now, that there wasn’t a war between two sides…</p><p>,,I… I think I leave…“ she said, and Jadis only nodded…</p><p> </p><p>She watched Susan leave, and flinched, when she felt a tear rolling down her Cheek… tears… she didn’t cry… she wasn’t able to cry… at least… she thought so…</p><p>But why?!</p><p>Why didn’t she want for Susan to leave her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>tbc...</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days went on, and it was like before… it was before Susan was there… empty… lonely… she smelled at the furs, Susan had laid on… she stroke over the books, Susan had read. She was so glad, that she was alone right now, so nobody could see her doing all that… she sighed, took one of the books, and started reading it… it was one of those books, she had have been reading already, and for the thousands of time for sure, but… Susan had have been reading this book…</p><p> </p><p>Why was a human such a… weakness for her? And why doesn’t this weakness making her sick?</p><p>She sighed, sat down in one of the large windows in her library, when she felt been watched. She looked up, and turned at the door…</p><p>,,I thought, you would run around, and kill people… I didn’t know you can read…“</p><p>,,Oh… you know, I’m just looking at the letters.“ Jadis said, stood up, and approached her. ,,What are you doing here…? You shouldn’t be here… it’s far to cold for you, and I swear to my magic, that I don’t even know, why I care, and why I’m worried about that.“</p><p>,,Perhaps, you should just shut up…“ Susan said, gripped in Jadis´ dress, and pulled her into a kiss. Jadis was so surprised by that kiss, that she pulled back, and slapped Susan… but the moment Susan´s cheek redden, she felt, that this kiss was exactly, what she wanted… she wanted to taste those lips for so long now. She breathed hard, she felt her heart almost racing, and then there was this heat again… this indescribable heat deep down inside of her… she grabbed Susan´s jaw, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her… the kiss wasn’t gently, but Susan moaned into that kiss, and quickly opened her mouth for the other Woman’s tongue… their tongues explored the other woman’s mouth, while Susan´s hands glid over Jadis´ body…</p><p> </p><p>Jadis pulled back, her eyes were black, and lust filled… she took Susan´s hand, and they went into her private chambers, where she closed the door… she pulled Susan back into an even deeper kiss, and pushed she down on her bed, without stopping the kiss…</p><p>After a while, they slowly broke apart, and Jadis covered them both in the fur, and pulled Susan closer, before she asked: ,,Why did you came back…?“</p><p>,,When Aslan brought me back to Peter and Lucy, we’ve found Edmund on our way… at least, what was left… we took him with us, and we buried him in the Garden of Cair Paravel. Peter judged you, and said, that you’ve killed him, and I felt guilty, because I said the same to you… we had had a huge fight, and I wasn’t happy there… it didn’t feel, like I would belong there…“</p><p>Jadis stroke through Susan´s hair, and said: ,,I’ll find a way to keep you warm… you can stay, if you want…“</p><p>Susan smiled, and Jadis pulled her in her arms… she didn’t care anymore, what others might could say… she was a Queen… she could… love whomever she wanted… but was that really love?</p><p>She smiled, and kissed Susan´s forehead…</p><p>Probably…</p><p>Hopefully…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They spent a few days together, in which Jadis gave Susan a strong warming potion every morning, and every evening, before they went to bed… they cuddled together, they sat together, reading, until Susan asked Jadis about that strange language, she had had seen in a parchment scroll once.</p><p>,,Ah, that’s Theban. It’s the witchs´ alphabet…“ Jadis said, and showed it to Susan.</p><p>,,You can’t speak in that language, but you can write notes, and letters. Or books.“ She explained to Susan, who listened to her, and denied to learn it.</p><p>,,Why? I thought this is what you are doing with strange languages?“</p><p>,,Yes… but not now…“</p><p>,,Are you alright…?“ Jadis asked, and Susan blushed heavily, and said: ,,I really do need a bath…“</p><p>,,Oh… oh, yes of course… come… I think you are going to like that.“ Jadis said, and led Susan upstairs in a huge bathroom with a bathtub, that looked like a huge claw.</p><p>Susan smirked, and after Jadis had had ordered a few dwarfs, to fill the tub with hot water, she left her alone… Susan got undressed moments later, and sank down into the hot water, and closed her eyes…</p><p> </p><p><em>“Jadis…?</em>“ she thought, and the door opened a few minutes later… Jadis looked at her, entered the room, and closed the door, before she got undressed… she climbed behind Susan, sat down, and looked directly at a white Dragon with black horns on its back and tail… she stroke over it, and Susan looked behind her, and said: ,,It’s called Tattoo…“</p><p>,,It’s beautiful…“ she whispered, smirking to herself…</p><p>,,About that Theban Alphabet… I don’t want to learn it, because learning a strange language was something to escape for me… I always needed somewhere to escape, and that were those languages… the books… everything like that… but you… I don’t need to hide myself from you. I don’t need an escape room…“</p><p>She kissed Susan´s back, and thought:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“A Dragon…“</em>
</p><p> </p><p>should she tell her about the prophecy…? She wasn’t sure… she just wanted to enjoy this… whatever it was… yes perhaps this was love… perhaps she finally had found her true love…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE END...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>